


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by diefiend



Series: Queen [4]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diefiend/pseuds/diefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Aziraphale wanted nothing. The stars above, the ground below. Crowley by his side. He wanted nothing.

They passed the bottle in amicable silence, pierced only sometimes by Crowley’s sighing, or questioning. “What do you think will happen now?”, “What do you suppose the boy is going to do?” 

And Aziraphale would only smile and nod a little, because he didn’t want to talk and he didn’t want to answer back, and he wanted Crowley to know that he should just shut up, dear boy, there’s a good chap.

Slowly, the sky clouded over, and the moon became a giant, amplified flood light in the sky, that silver illuminating the misting clouds around it. Aziraphale could see the blades of the grass, and the branches of trees. Across the field, a small house stood, and Aziraphale couldn’t quite remember the last time he had felt this peaceful.

The bottle in his hands, now empty, slid away and Crowley’s warm, long fingers replaced it. They broke apart Aziraphale’s loose fist and threaded between his own fingers. The wind was warm and smelled sweet, and Aziraphale took his time to absorb the feeling of Crowley’s hand in his own. The hand gave light squeeze, and Aziraphale squeezed back.

Crowley’s face stared resolutely forward, but if he was going to start this, he could damn well see it to the finish. Aziraphale took his free and hand reached over, tipped Crowley’s chin, and leaned in to kiss his lips. The demon’s face moved nary an inch under his sunglasses, until Aziraphale took a better look at him and saw this gigantic flush absolutely flood Crowley’s cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. 

Aziraphale chuckled. Crowley frowned and pulled his hand away. “Isn’t it getting a bit late,” he said.

Aziraphale looked at the way Crowley’s legs bent away from his body and rolled over him. “No,” he said, kissing the sputtering demon. “It isn’t.”


End file.
